


You're My Kind of Man

by chubbychoco



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (is it play if he just wants it to stay in there?), Alien Biology, Biting, Bottom Yondu Udonta, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hraxian Kraglin, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Kraglin, Rough Sex, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, dual anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbychoco/pseuds/chubbychoco
Summary: Hraxians don't need much help reproducing as far as basic biology goes, so they rarely go into rut...but when they do, holy hell, it's go hard or go home.





	You're My Kind of Man

Kraglin's cheeks were dark blue, and he was stammering. Yondu would never admit it, but he actually liked moments like this – found the skinny little bastard almost endearing. If he felt endearment. Which he didn't.  
  
Kraglin could feel his mess running down Yondu's thighs, only slightly thicker from mingling with his slick, and he was _still_ getting hard again. They'd gone three times in the last twenty-five minutes – or, well, he had. Yondu had come once, just now, a few strokes after Kraglin's third, and he smirked when he felt the knot going down and the tip going back up.  
  
“We don't gotta – I mean, unless you wanna, but I can stop. I'll pull out. M' sorry, cap'n - ”  
  
Yondu scoffed, reaching behind him to keep Kraglin snug against him. Mocking him was fun and all, but when Kraglin actually started to feel bad, two things happened. First off, he got apologetic, which would have been tolerable if he didn't _mean it_ so much, the scrawny sap. Second, he'd stop, and Yondu disliked stopping slightly more than he liked poking fun.  
  
“Didn't tell ya' to get lost, did I?”  
  
Kraglin shook his head with such energy that his mohawk may have swayed with him if it hadn't been tamped down with sweat. “N-No, sir.”  
  
“Then what'chu pullin' out for?”  
  
Kraglin perked significantly at that, one side of his mouth pulling upwards even as his hips started rocking of their own accord. Not thirty seconds later, he was slamming away again, clumsy and frantic, each withdrawal pulling some of that thin, clear-blue jizz out from inside of Yondu along with his cock.  
  
Yondu tried not to let on that it got him hard _way_ faster than usual when Kraglin swiped his hand up one leg, scooping his load back up and holding it against his hole as if to fuck it back in.  
  
Of course, if he'd have known _why_ Kraglin did that _,_ he might have felt a little more prepared for what happened next.  
  
Jetting around space and stealing from cruise ships wasn't monotonous, per se, but it certainly had a rhythm to it. No matter how unpredictable life became, you knew what to expect from your crew. As a result, you knew when someone was acting different.  
  
And something was definitely different about Kraglin.  
  
Whatever it was, it had happened in the last couple days. He was stalking the ship instead of skulking around it, standing tall and mean beside Yondu when they dealt with clients, snorting with derisive laughter every time Yondu said something particularly cutting toward someone. Yondu didn't seem to mind it; if anything, the crew noticed, he seemed _pleased_ by the fact that a scant hundred and sixty pounds of Hraxian was now inspiring just as much fear as he did.  
  
But it was weird for the rest of the Eclector crew. Kraglin usually just mirrored orders and scowled at people until they carried those orders out; he wasn't much on discipline or mockery. And suddenly, he was an expert at both? They all figured Yondu would know why, but since asking Yondu was about as smart as playing A'askavariian roulette, the crew just got to sit and fume as the two of them sniped at whoever got too close.  
  
Some were better at fuming silently than others.  
  
“Captain, you gotta _do something_ about him. He's bein' an S-class Skard cunt!”  
  
Yondu's eyes flashed to the offending crew member, who, to their credit, only took a single step back. “What'chu just say to me?” he demanded.  
  
The Eclector had fallen near-silent, except for the rattling and whining deep in her belly that meant she was still running. This particular member of the group, though, didn't know a second chance when they saw one. “Kraglin! Stompin' around here like he owns it, you've gotta - “  
  
“I don't _got_ to do nothin'!” Yondu snapped, turning away from the holopad he'd been poring over to advance on the poor, dumb idiot who'd tried to seek his help. He flipped the side of his coat back and gave one sharp, short whistle, and the yaka arrow leapt from its holster to dance at his shoulder. Another note had it singing slightly forward, trailing red and sharp as hell. It floated stationary as though it were waiting for further orders as he demanded, “You think you can tell me what to do?”  
  
“No, no sir!!”  
  
“Thas' funny, because I'm pretty sure I heard you just now.” Yondu looked over his shoulder, where – predictable as clockwork – Kraglin leaned against the bay doors, watching the scene with what looked a whole lot like that jaw-snapping hunger a novahawk got when it spotted an orloni. “What'd you hear, Obfonteri?”  
  
“Think he instructed ya' to do somethin' about me, cap'n,” Kraglin answered, his voice steady, but clearly excited. There was a little shiver that ran through him, which made Yondu grin.  
  
“S'what I heard, too.” Another whistle, one that stopped the arrow just short of rupturing a jelly-like black compound eye. The offender fell back, bleating with fear, and the arrow followed. “M' tryn'a decide whether I want you blind in one eye, or scrubbin' the bog tanks. From the inside.”  
  
“I'll scrub the tanks!” It sounded a whole lot more like a plea than a statement, and Yondu knew that they'd be mocked for cycles to come. Didn't matter how scary Yondu was when he was angry, if you caved and begged, you were the ship's new punching bag.  
  
“Then get your ugly bug ass up and start scrubbin'! I don't wanna see you again until they smell like I just bought 'em!” he barked. Another whistle, and the arrow flew back to its home, cozy at his hip. He listened to the scramble of feet sprinting away, and then Yondu looked around to see the crew staring. “Anyone else got a problem with Obfonteri's attitude lately?”  
  
They resumed their tasks in a flurry of motion, none of them wanting to be the last one to be looking. Gods and monsters only knew what he'd do if they made eye contact.  
  
Feeling smug and satisfied, Yondu headed for the doors, breezing past Kraglin with an order thrown back for the others to keep the Eclector on course. That had been fun, got his blood purring and everything. Kraglin's too, he was sure. He could feel Kraglin following him, probably about to ask why Yondu hadn't told him off after all.  
  
The clamp of bony fingers on his shoulder as soon as they rounded a corner stopped him.  
  
“Some grip you got there, Obfo - “  
  
“M' gonna fuck you, Cap'n,” came that drawling voice in his ear...close enough that he could feel the warmth of his breath, but much softer and darker than he was used to hearing from Kraglin. “Gonna put you over whatever's flat and fill you up, til' you don't even remember what cycle it is.”  
  
_Sucking Celestials,_ where had that come from? Yondu would have been livid if he'd had enough blood in his brain to remember that he gave the orders around here. “The hell you say?”  
  
“An' you better move fast if you want it in your room instead of this hallway.”  
  
Yondu spun to face Kraglin, mouth opening and closing a couple times as he looked for a response. Okay, so yeah, the crew was right – Kraglin was different. Real different. Albeit not the kind of different he wanted to chase away, not when the Hraxian was looking at him like something to be trussed up pretty and eaten slow. But on the other hand, since when did Kraglin tell him what to do? Since when did Kraglin even have the stones to try?  
  
Apparently, he was taking too long, because Kraglin closed the space between them, one hand flying down to grip his cock through his leathers. Yondu hissed sharply, rocking into his fingers before he could help himself. Kraglin's other hand moved to his nape, nails scratching as he pulled Yondu close. For a second he thought Kraglin was actually planning on _kissing_ him, and his implant lit with thin red lines...but then Kraglin was nosing at his neck, inhaling deeply. Sniffing him?  
  
“You get your eggs scrambled durin' that last fight?” Yondu demanded.  
  
“No, sir,” Kraglin answered. “Just wanna fuck you. Hard. A lot.”  
  
And he was gonna let him. What, was that a crime now? “You ain't fuckin' me in the hallway, no matter what'chu say. Lemme go. And mind yerself.” Kraglin did not let go, not right away. A weird noise sounded from deep in his chest, something low and primal. Like...a growl. “I said lemme go! And if you get spunk on this jacket, you can join that bug in the shitters!”  
  
The hand on his neck pulled back. The hand between his legs was a bit slower, the pads of his fingers lingering at the leather behind his balls. Yondu could feel himself slicking up and he licked his lips in anticipation. He could make it ten flarkin' feet down the hall before he let Kraglin stick it in him...but he wasn't sure Kraglin could. His pupils were blown wide, and his breath came in the deep, measured draws of a predator.  
  
Damn, he was hot like this.  
  
The moment Yondu's door slid open, Kraglin was muscling him inside – not easy, given his lack of muscle. Yondu turned to shoot him another warning...  
  
...but Kraglin had him shoved forward over his desk, an old, broken mini holopad cracking further under his elbow, trinkets digging into the lip of his pouch through his jacket. Yondu let out a startled noise and ordered the doors shut, but aside from that he could barely even think. Kraglin was bucking against him like he was already rooted, hips rolling up and forward, and he could feel the swell of his cock through all their layers. Yondu growled at him...and Kraglin growled right back, fingers clamping onto the edge of the desk.  
  
“What's gotten into you, Obfonteri?!”  
  
“You,” Kraglin murmured against the dip of his spine. “You, yer' in my blood, cap'n, fills my head like I can't even think.” Yondu normally would have laughed that off as gooshy, kissy bullshit if Kraglin's tone didn't make it sound more like word-fucking. “Whole body feels hot just lookin' at you.”  
  
Wait. That actually sounded...familiar.  
  
Holy shit, was Kraglin in rut? Did Hraxians do that?  
  
Well, if so, there certainly wouldn't any point in trying to reason with him until he'd got his rocks off. Yondu went to take his jacket off, but Kraglin's grip didn't ease even slightly. He just kept moving, gritting out hungry noises against the back of his neck. It was all Yondu could do to get his pants down, wrestling his arms out from under Kraglin's wrists.  
  
The moment Kraglin saw, or perhaps smelled, how wet Yondu already was, he gave a filthy, hungry groan, dropping to his knees behind him. He shoved Yondu's jacket up beneath his arms, dipping his nose between parted blue cheeks and swiping his tongue out to taste. Yondu's muscles jumped around him and he gave a quiet, heady laugh, breath heating parts which already felt far too warm. “ _D'hijv'aa,_ yeah. You're ready.”  
  
He hadn't heard Kraglin speak his home tongue in a long time, maybe ever, and the fact that he did it for him made a fresh gush of slick run from him. Kraglin growled yet again – Yondu suspected he was going to be doing a lot of that – and stood back up, one hand flashing to his fly and one dropping to finger that dripping wetness. Yondu groaned as Kraglin slid three in and out (fuck, was he really that loose already?), seemingly just for the joy of touching him while he got his zipper undone and his pants down.  
  
Once he had them down, the reason for that shiver in the control room became obvious. Kraglin had come in his pants, soaking the inside. Trapped against his body, it coated his stiff, knotted cock, matted the tangle of his pubic hair; hell, even knowing how much his kind normally let off per load, it looked like an awful lot. Not enough for two, but more than usual. And he was still very clearly aching for another, balls heavy with more.  
  
“I ain't stoppin' once I get started,” Kraglin croaked out, the best he could do by way of a warning. Not that it meant much when he was already stroking his tip between his cheeks, trying to figure out where he was putting himself first.  
  
“Like I said, don't you dare mess this jacket, boy.”  
  
And since that was the only 'don't' Yondu planned on giving him, Kraglin pushed forward hard, cock sliding deep into wet blue silk. Yondu didn't have much time to react before Kraglin lifted him – actually lifted him, fucking hooked his hands under his knees and scooped him up like he didn't outweigh him by near a hundred pounds – and transferred him to the bed, hips sliding back and forth the whole way. Once Yondu was on the half-bare mattress, knees buried in the Jotnar hoarbeast fur he'd stolen way back when, Kraglin settled a bestial deathgrip on his hips and started fucking properly. He tended to be overeager but careful most of the time, and Yondu could stay quiet for that.  
  
Not for this. Kraglin slammed the moans out of him, sharp and jolting, clawing into his shirt so hard Yondu could feel his nails digging through the fabric. Anyone who walked by would know exactly what they were doing...as if they didn't already, but at least Yondu could lie about it. The hell was he going to say they were up to now?  
  
Not that he was much inclined to lie in that moment. It involved far too much thinking. He was much more interested in the fat drag of Kraglin's full knot, wedging up against his folds at first, then popping in and out once Yondu's body had slackened enough to fit him. He could see it in his mind's eye, shiny and wet and dark – rubbing up against his inner walls in a way that made him see stars, and not those boring ones outside his window, either.  
  
Kraglin jerked forward, shivering and giving a moan that was halfway to a howl, and then he was coming, holding himself steady against Yondu. He wasn't thrusting anymore, not yet; he was shivering. Shaking like he was cold, but no, he was burning up. The touch of his skin was enough to make Yondu prickle with sweat...or maybe that was just the sex. It was rougher than he was used to, after all.  
  
“Damn, Krags,” he panted. “Y'need ta' do me like that more often.”  
  
“Oh, I'm gonna.” Kraglin's cock hadn't flagged a micrometer. He took all of ten seconds to catch his breath, skin flushed with his mottled blue blush. And then, without even pulling out to look like he usually did, he was back at it. Throaty rumbles burst from him with each snap of his middle, pushing more of those obscene, perfect noises from his captain. “You sound so good. Ain't gonna let up until you _scream._ ”  
  
Yondu's next moan caught in his throat. Where did he get these ideas?  
  
“None of that,” Kraglin snapped, digging his nails in until Yondu swore he could feel the welts forming. Kraglin thrust harder, until the noise finally broke through his self-restraint. “I wanna hear ya'.”  
  
Yondu shifted to scowl at him. “The hell y - “  
  
One of Kraglin's hands fastened around the back of his neck and pushed him down, pinning him. Yondu gulped, suddenly feeling very soft and jelly-like inside. Kraglin offered him a low warning noise, a guttural order to hold still and let him finish.  
  
Yondu's cock jumped so hard it touched his belly, a thin line of precome stringing between it and the tip. Oh, hell. If Kraglin knew he actually _liked_ it when he got like this, he'd never get to top from the bottom again. Gone would be the days of his reign over the grubby mattress. As it was, it was a rather startling revelation for Yondu himself.  
  
Kraglin came again a few moments later, and again a few moments after that, gushing so much that it actually made him a little sore inside. Yondu could feel it sloughing out of him, which wasn't too unusual. What was, however, was the way Kraglin snarled to see it streaking down his thighs. He gathered as much as he could, pushing it back up and pooling it in his palms, cupping it back up against Yondu's lower lips...and then rutting in once, hard, carrying as much as he could before flipping the one hand and stuffing two fingers in alongside his knot.  
  
Yondu's vision sparked with white and he cursed in ways that were filthy even for him. Yes, he'd taken bigger, but this was _Kraglin._ He thought he knew what to expect from him, and that made the action as well as the sensation so much _more._ “Kra...Kraglin, what the hell, that – that - “  
  
“Too much of it comin' out,” Kraglin said through grating teeth. “Ain't good enough, shit, need ta'...hang on a sec.”  
  
Yondu felt him tug sideways as he rooted through their (no, _his,_ he reminded himself, _his_ ) bedside drawer until he found what he was looking for.  
  
A plug. A fat silicone number Kraglin had picked up in a Xandarian sex shop – possibly even paid for, the idiot. It was the same red as his fin, which Yondu knew he'd done on purpose, but with a pearly sheen. A pretty little thing, and even if Yondu didn't pay much mind to aesthetics, it was nice to think of it slipping inside of him. He may have been more worried about it not slotting into its usual home if it hadn't been designed for both...and if it wasn't one of the only things Kraglin washed fastidiously.  
  
Yondu hissed as Kraglin withdrew, holding his palm flat against the soft mound behind his balls to keep everything in before pushing the plug into place without any of his usual care. Yondu may have been more irritated by that if Kraglin's knot hadn't worked him loose.  
  
“Good,” Kraglin grunted.  
  
Yondu shifted slightly and he would have sworn up and down he could feel Kraglin's come sloshing around in him, like an over-full bucket. Yondu settled gingerly onto his back, sighing...and then eyed the steely curve of Kraglin's cock. “Damn, Kraglin. Y'just plugged me up, but yer' still hard?” He gave a breathless chuckle. “Must chap your hide somethin' awful.”  
  
“You got another hole, don'cha?”  
  
Yondu actually clicked at that, tongue popping against the roof of his mouth, eyes going wide. He was going to have to find out what sent Hraxians into their breeding cycles, because this was...well. It was a lot of things, but one of the things it was _in potentia_ was inconvenient. Partly because he didn't want Kraglin acting like this in front of anyone else, and partly because it was hard to meet with clients if you were busy grinding on someone's nethers.  
  
On his back, it was impossible to hide the way his muscles twitched at Kraglin's statement. Kraglin watched with mounting need as Yondu's body tightened, balls drawing up. He reached down and gave them a gentle squeeze, easily the gentlest thing he'd done all night. With a tiny tug, it was just enough to stop him from feeling like Kraglin's question was going to make him come without being touched.  
  
He scowled all the same. “Hey, I was just gettin' to the good part.”  
  
“Don't want you spent when I'm still fuckin' you. Be best if you don't come til' I'm done.”  
  
Irritating, but hard to argue logic like that. Kraglin's patience ran out and he pushed Yondu's knees up to his chest – and damn, if he thought he felt full before, he was an idiot. With the pressure of his chubby thighs pressed against his belly, Yondu felt like it was a miracle that plug didn't pop out like a cork gun.  
  
Kraglin had the decency to check his ass before he thrust in, swiping his fingers along the inside to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him when that knot ended up wedged there. Unlike with his softer bits, there was no way in hell his ass was going to relax enough to let that knot out once he was in, not without serious protest. Oh, hell. This was going to be rougher than round one, wasn't it?  
  
His rut-drunk mate answered that without meaning to, lining his cock up and jolting forward. Yondu's hands flew up to the ledge that served as his headboard, gripping tight as Kraglin started nudging that knot past his rim.  
  
“C'mon, you can take it,” Kraglin murmured, dropping his head to ghost his words against Yondu's ear. “You know you can. You done it before.”  
  
Not generally when his knot was at full swell...at least, not without both of them having quite a bit more booze in them. Yondu grunted and shifted with effort, mouth falling open with no words to fill it. The shifting was, apparently, a mistake; Kraglin took it for challenge and snarled against his skin. He gripped Yondu's jaw in one hand, fingers firm as he pushed harder. Yondu definitely didn't whine at the stretch, but it was a close thing. His body burned to take him, tensing in spasms as he tried to force himself to relax...  
  
...and then, with a slippery wet 'pop', Kraglin was fully seated. He wasted no time in picking up where he'd left off, chasing his...what, fourth? Fifth? Yondu couldn't quite remember. Didn't seem important when every time Kraglin thrust forward, that sharp pubic bone of his nudged the plug in his slit. There was an awful lot of jizz in him right now, too much to be contained, and Yondu knew it was going to leak past the plug. He wondered, briefly, if Kraglin would slide two fingers in again to help keep the seal...or even better, if he'd fuck him on that plug, cock and toy working at the same time.  
  
Kraglin did neither; he was too busy hammering towards that next spill. He was lasting slightly longer now, by a margin of maybe thirty seconds, but it didn't mean much. Not when he so clearly had more in him, and he planned on making sure every drop of that 'more' ended up in Yondu's body.  
  
He was seven orgasms in when he latched his teeth onto Yondu's neck, sinking in hard enough to draw thick black blood. Yondu was howling his approval with each motion; even the normally well-hated bite didn't stifle him. He was well and truly broken for him now, broken in the best of ways. Whatever dynamic they'd had before, he'd be just fine letting Kraglin get this out of his system.  
  
And if that involved another four floods of come to the rhythmic grunting of 'mine' against his skin, well, who was he to complain?  
  


* * *

  
“So really, you just came here to complain, is that it?”  
  
Yondu – sore, bruised, and still feeling soaked to the bone with Kraglin's jizz – scowled at Muz. She was a damned good medical officer, and a real one too, with an actual license instead of those eighty-credit printouts you could pick up in any Ravager hovel. Well, she used to have a real license. Muz was awful persnickety about telling people what happened to it, but Yondu was happy about whatever it was, because it got the Eclector a _real_ doctor.  
  
But it also made her lippy, and Yondu shot her a snarl. Muz was unimpressed.  
  
“I ain't here to take your sass, woman! You tell me what the hell happened.”  
  
Muz rolled neon violet-white eyes up to the rusted metal ceiling. Kraglin, flopped down on one of the med bay's beds, was barely coherent, a clear line of fluid running from a tank panel to his arm...and he still managed to look embarrassed. It had been three days since he'd first dragged Yondu through that hall, and he finally seemed burnt out. More literally than Yondu would have liked, given his fever. “I think you figured it out well enough on your own, captain. Obfonteri went into rut.”  
  
“But why?” Yondu demanded. “I thought Hraxians don't do that.”  
  
“Normally, they don't. They reproduce frequently and easily enough that they don't much need to. But if they sense a lack of kids in the area, their systems eventually get to wanting to put those kids in the area. Fill the gap, as it were.” The idea seemed laughable to Yondu; children and Kraglin were like oil and water. The two just didn't mix. Muz continued, “Been a while since we've done a run for Ego. Seems to me like it was the only thing keeping his pecker in check.”  
  
Yondu nodded slowly, then shot her a worried look. Muz and Kraglin were two of the ship's limited inhabitants who knew about his...anatomy. He didn't much like discussing it, seems as it would have stayed dormant forever if it weren't for those shit-licking Kree fuckwits. “So...if he was lookin' to make brats..?”  
  
“Don't worry. Generally speaking, Centaurians only have sex to make babies. But even given your...unusual predilections, males can only bear children under the most disastrous of circumstances.” She pointed at his crotch, uncaring, causing Yondu to entertain the idea that maybe a less mouthy doctor would be better than a knowledgeable one who didn't mind blurting his secrets out into the aether. The only thing that saved her was the lack of others in the bay. “No matter how much spaz a Hraxian puts in there.”  
  
“Shut your gotdamned mouth,” Yondu said, his tone a clear warning. Muz had officially reached the limits of his patience. Muz nodded her understanding, holding up both hands in a half-assed surrender. Satisfied by her compliance and hating how much she could get away with, Yondu turned a definitely-not-worried look on Kraglin. “What about him? He gonna be alright?”  
  
“Yeah. You probably noticed, he didn't do much eating or drinking during these last few days. He's just worn himself out. Needs rehydrating and nutrients, which is why I've got the line in him. The fever is normal; it'll pass by the end of the day.”  
  
“Good. Once he's awake, tell him he's got duties that gone ignored.” Yondu nodded as if to say 'that's that', and headed for the door.  
  
Muz' voice stopped him. “Boss. That bite on your neck.” The one she'd had to stitch up, Kraglin had worried it so hard. “He didn't actually get off while he had his teeth sank in, did he?”  
  
Yondu craned his neck to look at her over his shoulder. “A lot. Why?”  
  
Muz blinked at him before shaking her head dismissively. “Just explains why he bit so hard. See you soon, I'm sure.” Yondu snorted and moved off, and Muz turned her attention back to Kraglin.  
  
Better that she didn't tell Yondu how Hraxians claimed mates when they got like that. It would just get her and Kraglin in trouble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Psssst, if Kraglin's 'different' behavior described at the beginning sounds familiar, it's because it's exactly how he's behaving in the first GOTG movie. That's right. If I can't watch that scene with The Broker without thinking of Kraglin pounding Yondu against his control console (with his new sapphire froggy-thing) as soon as they got back to the Eclector, neither can you.
> 
> Muz is an OC of mine. Maybe I'll use her more often, idk?
> 
> Also, I had no idea Hraxians aren't canon until a while after I wrote this. So: adding credit for Write_like_an_American and RedRarebit for coming up with them.


End file.
